


One Last Respite

by greatbriton



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/pseuds/greatbriton
Summary: One final night in camp before the battle.  Noctis and Ignis share a tent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Possible FFXV Spoilers! This is set in the time period of Chapter 14.

Noctis stepped out of the truck and his heart sank heavy in his chest as the lights of Hammerhead silhouetted his friends. Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis. He pushed down the weight of it and put a gentle smile on his lips as they approached to hide the swell of emotions. A brave face for his friends. A kingly face.

It had been so long since seeing their faces. While he knew he hadn't been alone he had felt it. The sting at his eyes went ignored as well as they gathered around him, Gladio clapping his back and rattling his entire spine. He looked from one to the next and took them each in, almost overwhelmed by the changes and also weariness in each of their eyes. Prompto was as energetic as ever but beyond his smiles for Noctis his mouth remained tight. Gladio looked as rugged as ever but he also looked tired, beaten. Like he'd been through endless gauntlets and was preparing for the next. His eyes weren't as bright as they were once upon a time. Ignis...

“Well, Well. You kept us waiting,” he said as Noctis' eyes fell on him, like he could feel the attention. 

Ignis spared Noctis no jubilation at his return besides an upward turn of his lips. His back was straight and he tilted his head to hear as Noctis stepped closer. It stung Noctis to look at Ignis as he was now, after all this time and after having not been here for him. But Ignis was strong and he had managed. 

He couldn't dwell. He had to move forward.

He reached Ignis and put a hand on his shoulder and it was almost all Noctis could do not to slump into the other man. It felt good, it felt grounding to have him there again. Ignis' expression faltered at the touch, a look of concern that was quickly washed away as Noctis replied.

“Not like I wanted to.”

Prompto and Gladio swept Noctis up in further energetic embraces. Prompto lively and eager to fill Noctis in on all the information he deemed important. Even sprinkling in his own tales of heroism. Gladio joined in as long as he could. Relieved to have his friend back as well but the realistic relief at having the King of Lucis back weighing heavier as time passed. Ignis remained quiet unless given an opportunity to recount information about the area's demon population or what they thought Ardyn had been up to. Peppering these moments were any of the three of them asking Noctis what he had been doing exactly, how he had gotten back.

Noctis avoided the details, mostly because he didn't know all of the details. He was also eager for every last moment with his friends as his friends that discussing the Crystal and his return seemed to bring everything into stark reality and the four would get quiet until Prompto found a way to break the silence. 

They all knew what was ahead though. Eventually they could avoid it no longer and their conversations became more about planning and what they could expect. They would head outside of Hammerhead and camp for the night, or what they could call night now. It was near impossible to tell what time it may actually be with the perpetual darkness but rest was needed. 

One last meal. One last moment together.

Inside his tent for the night, Noctis breathed deeply and let out a soft sigh to try and let the emotions subside. He had gone into hiding after his admission to his friends outside. After their faces really were too much to bear. He could hear the others clearing up. Gladio and Prompto settling down in the other tent. It wasn't a surprise when Ignis finally entered but Noctis still wiped at his face and made like he was undressing for sleep. Until he noticed Ignis feeling for the tent's zipper. Noctis moved to Ignis' side and found the zip just as Ignis did and their hands brushed against each other. Noctis pulled his hand away and Ignis chuckled as he closed the tent flaps.

“No need to fret. I assure you, I can manage.”

Noctis felt embarrassed so he said “Sorry,” and shuffled back to his side of the tent. He finally did begin taking his jacket off, shoes already placed near the entrance. He watched Ignis as best he could in the dark as Noctis undressed himself and he wasn't surprised so much as comforted by how easily Ignis maneuvered and got around. He remembered an Ignis who still needed help managing his way through camp, through towns. It was good to see him comfortable again. Noctis smiled. 

Ignis began unbuttoning his shirt and the pale skin of his back was revealed as he pulled it off and Noctis turned away. He began folding his own clothes, down to his shirt, undershorts and socks. He moved to place his items neatly in the corner of the tent. 

Ignis chuckled again and Noctis hesitated. 

“You never folded your clothes before. I remember having to sort through your laundry to find what was clean and what was not.” 

“I--” Noctis stared at the fabric in his hands before finally setting it down. The memories of Ignis' exasperated sighs as he picked up discarded shirt after discarded shirt came to mind. 

“A small change among many,” Ignis settled his back on top of his blanket, shirtless as he always liked and with dark briefs. The last thing to go were his glasses. He removed them and set them aside.

“I guess,” Noctis said softly as he turned back around. He could barely make out the scarring across Ignis' face and it almost looked like Ignis was sleeping as his eyelids were closed but his head was tilted in a way that gave away he was still paying attention to everything around him. 

“So much about us has changed but much is still the same,” Ignis said in a placating manner, as if he thought he had upset Noctis. Or maybe himself. 

Noctis adjusted his blankets, bringing them closer to Ignis without thinking. Just like he used to when they all shared the same tent. When it made him feel safer to be closer to the other man. 

“Yes, much is still the same,” he repeated. 

Noctis became aware of what he was doing and he hesitated again. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled and was ready to move further away. 

Ignis smiled and folded his hands over his chest. “No need to apologize. Your Highness may lay wherever he wishes.”

Noctis snorted and flopped down onto his blankets and nudged Ignis with his foot. Ignis chuckled again. It made Noctis' heart a little lighter hearing him laugh. He laid down on his back at first, staring at the tent above him but it was uncomfortable so he turned onto his side and watched Ignis instead. This made his chest feel heavy again as he trailed his eyes over the outline of Ignis' profile as best he could. He sighed heavily and fought back the sting at the corner of his eyes again. 

“You're having trouble?” Ignis couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

“No,” Noctis said and his chest rose and fell with another heavy breath that came out a bit shaky. “Not like you think.”

Ignis turned over onto his side then and they were facing each other. A foot or so apart. “It was true what I said. Your words over the fire were good to hear. Know that we-- that I – feel the same.” Ignis smiled briefly, Noctis could barely make it out. “You are not alone in this. I will be there at your side.”

“Still got my back after all this time?” Noctis poked at Ignis' shoulder lightly.

“Always,” Ignis said it so earnestly that Noctis blinked and found himself at a loss for words. He blinked a few more times to clear his head. It shouldn't have surprised him but it was overwhelming none the less. 

“I--” Noctis let out one breath of a laugh at himself. He was still so scared of himself. Scared of opening up the wrong conversation with Ignis. “I wanted to say more,” he finally blurted out in a quiet rush of air.

Ignis' curious “Oh?” had his heart immediately pounding in his chest. It left him breathless. He reached outward toward Ignis, wanting to touch his cheek but fell short and let his hand fall just inches from the other man. He was floundering and he wondered how this was to be the battle he was unable to face. 

Ignis waited. He had to sense Noctis' struggle but he was still and quiet. One last time Noctis wanted Ignis to take him by the hand and understand what he was trying to say without having to say the words. 

“Ignis,” Noctis whispered in a strangled voice. He finally found the strength to touch Ignis' jaw with his fingertips and it felt like a surge of the magic he could touch at whim. It was energizing. He moved forward and kissed Ignis gently on the lips. 

It was quick and soft, more like a hope of a kiss. It brought a surprised gasp to Noctis' own mouth as he pulled away. Ignis reached quickly for Noctis' wrist, his hand still at the side of Ignis' face, and held him there.

“Your H--” Ignis stopped himself and gripped Noctis' wrist tighter, as if afraid he were going to take it back. He let out a puff of air that Noctis could feel fall across his lips. “Noctis.” His name was said delicately like it was a treasure to be said. It made Noctis stroke his thumb across Ignis' cheek soothingly. 

Ignis' face was a tangle of emotions that Noctis couldn't decipher. He wasn't sure how to proceed. Usually he relied on Ignis' confident cues to point him in the right direction when he was in new territory.

The grip on his wrist loosened then fell away as Ignis mirrored Noctis' hand, placing his long fingers across Noctis' cheek and jaw. Then they swept slowly over Noctis' skin, scraping faintly across the stubble over his jaw and chin, until Ignis' thumb found Noctis' lips. He traced Noctis' top lip then his bottom lip as it mapping it out before replacing the digit with his own lips. 

Ignis pressed his mouth firmly to Noctis', a sealing kiss that burned through Noctis' chest. He could feel Ignis' lips tremble and an unsteady breath break through before Ignis pressed closer and wrapped his hand around Noctis' neck to pull him nearer. 

Noctis was overcome and motionless as the kiss ended, his eyes closed and lips slightly apart. He opened his eyes as Ignis' forehead touched his and they caught their breaths. 

“Now of all the times,” Ignis sounded more amused than anything.

“I know,” Noctis tried for an unaffected tone but wasn't sure he managed. “I kept you waiting.”

Ignis grunted a laugh then followed it with another kiss. This turned into more. Words seemed inadequate now and they pressed against each other. It was a swelling warmth and desire inside Noctis' heart. He grabbed at Ignis with no real goal other than to hold him closer. 

The experience was entirely new to Noctis. He had kissed people before back in Insomnia, sure. Nothing had ever led into anything more though. He'd never felt the strong hand running through his hair before. The press of a body against his own. The warm tongue teasing his mouth open and eliciting soft gasps from his throat. 

Ignis seemed to catch onto Noctis' inexperience quickly enough and took his time, almost guiding Noctis with leading kisses and gentle noises of encouragement when Noctis touched him. 

Noctis knew his body was reacting and he wasn't sure how appropriate it was until he felt Ignis' own erection press into his thigh. A shiver ran up his spine and he groaned at the contact. 

“Ignis,” Noctis sounded hoarse to his own ears and he let his fingers trail along Ignis' collarbone. The small skull necklace he remembered Ignis always wore was still there around his neck. At the sound of his name Ignis sighed against the skin of Noctis' neck and it goose-bumped around the area. “Ignis...” Noctis didn't now what he wanted. He didn't know what to ask for or how to ask for it. “Please.”

He felt Ignis take in a sharp breath then he was on his back and Ignis was against his side and somewhat above him. His hand trailed down Noctis' chest and he nudged Noctis' head up to expose his neck so he could softly suck on the sensitive skin. Inching lower and lower, Ignis' hand reached the waistband of Noctis' underwear and Noctis could feel his breaths coming shallowly in anticipation. He whispered Ignis' name again to urge him forward. 

Ignis wasn't a person who strung you along or got satisfaction out of teasing, so his approach was direct but effective. He firmly groped Noctis through the fabric of his shorts and let his palm flatten out against the length of him. 

Noctis groaned loudly, forgetting himself, then quickly bit the back of his hand to quiet himself. Ignis played with him a little then, pressing and rubbing and working Noctis up. He moved his own arousal into Noctis' hip, rutting a little against him as if he couldn't help it. 

“Oh, Noct,” Ignis whispered through a muffled moan. He searched with his lips for a moment before finding Noctis' mouth and kissing him messily. Noctis couldn't breathe. He was dizzy and hot and it felt amazing. He remained in that overwhelming blissed out state until Ignis pulled away. He huffed confusedly as Ignis sat up and shuffled in the dark for a few moments. Then he was there above Noctis, finding his way until he was straddling Noctis' thighs and completely naked. 

Noctis exhaled a weak sound then lifted himself onto his elbows. Ignis slid a hand up Noctis' abdomen, riding his shirt up with it, until he found his face again. Then he leaned forward and kissed Noctis. It was soft and slow this time and it had Noctis sighing into Ignis' mouth. If only this was his end, he'd welcome it gladly.

A groan escaped their kiss as Ignis got Noctis' underwear down enough to pull his erection out. He let it drop back down against Noctis' hip before trailing his thumb up the underside of the head. Noctis hissed as he jerked toward the touch.

“You are more sensitive than I imagined you would be,” Ignis stated quietly against his lips. 

Noctis smiled through the embarrassment at being so eager. “You imagined?”

Ignis kissed him and laughed. “I assume you have as well given our current position.”

“Ah,” he sputtered. Ignis was running his thumb over his tip, circling the head with the warm wetness there. “I-I can't say how-- many times.”

Ignis seemed to like that answer as his hips pressed down and his dick slid against Noctis'. He gave a long soft moan at the contact. His hand slid down Noctis' shaft and he curled his fingers around both their hard ons. He didn't move his hand so much as his hips. Rolling gently into his fist and against Noctis. Noctis twitched in Ignis' hand and he couldn't maintain his position so he collapsed onto his back again. He gripped at Ignis' thighs for some purchase and used it as leverage to try and move with the man above him. Noctis liked the feel of Ignis' weight on him. The easy way he touched him. The responses that Noctis got from him. A thought, a regret, passed through his mind briefly. He didn't dwell on it. But the thought that he could have gotten used to this. He could have had more time if he hadn't been so afraid. 

He didn't dwell. He kissed Ignis again. Whispered his name desperately. 

They rocked together for long breathy moments. Noctis trying to kiss Ignis but only succeeding really in short pecks on his lips between his soft grunts. He watched Ignis' face, clung to him as best he could. He let go of Ignis' thighs and clasped his neck, and wrapped an arm around his back. He felt the back of Ignis' hand rubbing against his stomach, having little room to work with now. 

He felt a tightness in his chest and closed his eyes at the sting in them. But he didn't want to miss a moment so he opened them again. He could feel himself teetering and he wasn't sure if he'd make it through the fall. Noctis panted against Ignis' cheek. He kissed there. He kissed the bridge of his nose. He kissed the eyelid of his right eye. 

“Noctis,” Ignis said his name brokenly, exposed. He captured Noctis' mouth in a kiss and Noctis sobbed into it. 

His head fell back and he covered his eyes with his arm because he couldn't look at Ignis anymore. Couldn't let Ignis feel the wetness on his cheek. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes and he hid them as pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Ignis,” he swallowed. “I--” he wanted to say “I'm sorry.” or “I love you.”. He said none of those things. He cursed then was silenced by Ignis nudging into him until their mouths met again. 

He jerked into Ignis' hand and came in a rush. It was a wave overtaking him and he gasped loudly and felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Ignis huffed desperate breaths against the corner of his mouth and pumped Noctis through it. He felt the warm wetness between them, felt the slide of their dicks and the jerky thrusts of Ignis' hips. 

Noctis licked his dry lips and peaked out from under his arm as Ignis road himself to completion against Noctis' stomach. He was quiet when he came, his brow knit together and his mouth hung open. It was beautiful. 

A groggy awareness allowed Noctis to pull Ignis down against him and gently kiss his temple as they recovered. Everything had faded with the release and now all that was there was Ignis and his solid weight on top of him. It was calm and it was good. Noctis breathed easily and closed his eyes.

He wanted to stay like that for as long as possible but Ignis eventually slid off of him just long enough to wipe them both off with a corner of Noctis' blanket. He groaned in protest but as Ignis settled against him again, warm and safe, he fell quiet. Noctis turned his face into the crook of Ignis' neck and thought about nothing but how nice if felt there. 

Ignis didn't say anything. Maybe they were both afraid of destroying the peace. The bubble they had created that now protected them from the oncoming truth that this wouldn't happen again. 

They fell asleep happily in each others arms.


End file.
